Passion
by sakura fujino
Summary: He’s the sexiest, rich and charming bachelor that every girl has dreamt about. Apparently, Fujino Shizuru is the lucky one – being engaged to him and all. The truth is she only likes him no more than good friends and the most important person that would o
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: **this idea just popped up in my head so I thought it's better if I write them I guess this chapter will be more like an introduction rather than what's actually gonna happened. Anyway, enjoy and please give me loads and loads of ideas for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai Hime and Mai Otome, although I wish I did.

**Story summary: **He's the sexiest, rich and charming bachelor that every girl has dreamt about. Apparently, Fujino Shizuru is the lucky one – being engaged to him and all. The truth is she only likes him no more than good friends and the most important person that would only make her happy is none other than his own beloved sister – Natsuki…

* * *

**Passion**

**By: Sakura Fujino**

Drops of heavenly water have been dripping all morning. The sky is in its gloomy state, and so is the girl who is now sitting quietly, sipping her warm green tea, by the veranda. News, internet, radio and other media you name it have confirmed it – she and him are engaged. It's not that bad, she thought, having to be his fiancée. Seeing that he is quite charming and rich, no girls would ever want to miss out if they have that chance in their life.

The weather hasn't making any good progress at all, but there she is, continued on sipping her tea as if it doesn't bother her. Not the weather, in fact, it's a matter of her heart. She met Reito-san when they were young enough of not knowing anything of what's going on. But now she finally understands – she's not lucky, the reality is that their parents have set them up together, hoping that this day will come one day, the day when she will become part of Kanzaki family. _Kanzaki Shizuru _– how nice that would sound!

In the back of her mind, she thought: _How can this be? Am I just one of my parents' tools_ _to fiddle with? Don't they care about my own feelings?_ She would certainly scream her lungs out and started arguing with her Father, but then another thought in her head said the opposite: _you stupid woman! Why can't you see the obvious? You're engaged, became his fiancée, and moved into his house, so what's the big deal? At least you get to see her more…_

Since the last spring break, she has no clue of what has gotten into her but she's perfectly certain that when she met her for the first time, blazing fire burned sensationally in her heart. The feelings are beyond words can describe – that is the feelings of love. She asked herself: what is love? How do you know that you're in love?

Dictionary defines love as profoundly tender and passionate affection and desire for another person. However, can this definition clearly define the state that she's feeling? Indeed, no textbook can describe the way she feels – it's all the matter of heart – the most complicated and twisting subject that even a genius cannot solve in an instant.

"_Her blue raven haired swished in the air gracefully when she took that helmet off her. She always wore that tight bike suit of hers whenever she goes - showing what a fine model proportion she has. Rebellious but deep beneath, she's just a normal girl who can get hurt easily, the person who has been what I thought just my good friend's sister. The person whose name Kuga Natsuki,_ _the person who I finally realised, I experience my first love with…" _


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **thanks for the review so far, but to be honest, I'm a review hungry monster, so can you guys please send loads and loads of reviews - even if it's just some suggestions/ ideas for the next chapter, or critics/ spelling/ grammar errors. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai Hime and Mai Otome, although I wish I did. 

**Story summary: **He's the sexiest, rich and charming bachelor that every girl has dreamt about. Apparently, Fujino Shizuru is the lucky one – being engaged to him and all. The truth is she only likes him no more than good friends and the most important person that would only make her happy is none other than his own beloved sister – Natsuki…

* * *

**Passion**

**By: Sakura Fujino**

A crowd of fans – mainly the girls, are squealing outside the cosy student council room, trying to see their favourite and recently engaged couple – Kanzaki Reito and Fujino Shizuru. It's not a huge surprise or anything; it's just those crazy fans - which seem to have nothing better in life to do rather than stalking their every moves.

"Kaichou! Don't we need to do something here?" the slave boy – Yuuichi Tate, halt the door with his might, trying to stop those mad girls from entering the room. "Dammit!" he has reached his limit, but he still going on – after all, he wonder what kind of rumour the student council member can secretly spread if they found out this former kendo champion is weak?

"He's right, Fujino! Congrats you're engaged, but you need to do something about those mad women out there!" the ever short tempered blond rival, Suzushiro Haruka pointed out. "I bet that in less than 5 seconds, they'll break through…" her loyal assistant, Yukino added.

"Everything will be fine" the lady behind the fine wooden desk merely replied and continued on sipping her warm tea. As long as she has her tea, everything around her seems like nothing – even if that means the school is about to explode right that second or the terrorist invaded the academy, etc – but you know the chance that's happening is very slim.

"Ganbatte Tate-kun" she smiled but at the corner of her eyes, she can see poor Yuuichi is crying/ screaming for help and murmuring something like how cruel, well something along those lines.

"As she said, everything will be fine" the guy who is sitting on the other table agreed and also sipping his warm tea. "Don't you think this is a little bit too bitter, Shizuru-chan? Perhaps, I should add more sugar." He walked towards the back of the room, which in fact is a little stylish kitchen.

"Ara, Reito-kun is such a little boy. I think the taste is just right." Shizuru teased him a little and gave him that mysterious smile of hers. Of course, her immortal rival is so pissed. "What the heck is wrong with this people!? Since when you two starts saying –chan or –kun at each other? And where the hell is that Kuga when we need her!?"

"Don't talk like that to my sister. Besides she's always 'busy'. It's not her job to get rid all the fans away, you know" Reito returned back to his seat and enjoy the warm, sweet green tea. Shizuru followed by nodding in agreement.

"Come to think of it, why is Kuga's last name is Kuga, instead of Kanzaki?" Yukino asked out of the blue. It certainly has so much effect since the whole room fell silent.

"Well, it's a long story." Reito simply answered. "Indeed, a long story." followed by Shizuru. "_What the hell is wrong with you two? Now you two look more like a couple newlyweds than just an engaged couple."_ Haruka thought and looked more annoyed.

"I have time" she replied back, hoping that they would spill the truth. "But, if her name is Kanzaki Natsuki, that just doesn't sound right"

Yukino pretended that she's content with the answer given but deep inside, you never know what kind of person she is. She may look all goodie and innocent but when it comes to school gossips, ask no one other than her. In a small notebook of hers, she typed: _Do an inclusive research on Kanzaki family and Kuga's background_. Scary, huh.

Right outside the student council room, they can hear clearly that the squealing is lessening. Was it magic? In an instant, the question is answered. She kicked the door like it was a piece of large paper and knocked poor Yuuichi aside, leaving him fall flat on the floor with a loud thud, and a big bruise on his face.

"If it's not my beloved sister, can't you be a little bit more… gentle?" even though he said so, the blue raven haired girl walked towards him like an angry monster. "I demand explanation!" she slammed a piece of paper right in front of him.

"Well, if it's not the detention list I issued this morning. So, what's the problem?" Reito simply smiled at his fuming sister. She's clearly not satisfied. "DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT! HOW COME MY NAME IS ON THE DETENTION LIST!?" she yelled so hard that I'm sure the students of Fuuka gakuen must be deaf right now, if not, they might have some kind of hearing problems in near future. .

"Let me see…you came roughly 2 hours late all last week. Isn't that a good enough reason to put you in detention? Oh c'mon Natsuki, detention isn't all that bad. You get to see me more often. If you want to cry, you have me." Reito teased and stretched his arms, pretending to hug her, not until an unexpected punch landed on his face and he fell off from his chair with nosebleed.

"The Super Power Punch" everyone shout out in unison.

"Don't joke around with me, ani-ue. You told me if I wash your dishes this whole week, you wouldn't put me in detention!" her green emerald eyes are burning like fire – so hot that you an feel an instant experience in hell if you look deep into it.

"Wait a second, what kind of deal is this?" Haruka argued but no one seems to care. _What a corrupted student council!_

"Hmm" Reito coughed intentionally and gathered himself from that fierce blow. "I remembered I've never said so. I've said I consider it"

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did."

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did. Plus, you didn't wash the dishes in the first place. You asked the maid to do them for you while you're watching taped Pokémon" he smiled at himself, looking at her sister's shocked face in defeat.

"Ara…Natsuki still watch Pokémon?" Shizuru smiled as usual at her fiancé's tease. Natsuki is speechless; she can feel her blood rush up to her face and ears. She must be as red as tomato this instant. _Great! Now the whole world knows I still watch Pokémon._

"Back to the business – I don't care what method you gonna use but I can't be on the detention list!" Natsuki argued back after taking in a few deep breaths.

"Then, give me a good reason in two words" Reito simply said and continued on drinking his tea which is not warm anymore. In his head, he quietly counting one…Oh, how he loves to see his own sister drown in misery!

"I'm busy"

"Ding dong" Reito mimicked a sound of bell like the ones in quiz shows which usually indicates that your answer is wrong. "Not a good one. You're never busy in your life"

"I have cram school tomorrow afternoon, for 3 hours straight!"

"Boo. Don't lie to me. I know that you've been skipping those as well. Lucky, Father hasn't find out yet…or do you want me to tell him?" he teased again and Natsuki is getting more and more irritated.

"Shizuru, what's the verdict" Reito looked at her fiancée as if they're in a courtroom and Shizuru is the judge, who will decide the fate of poor Natsuki.

Shizuru lowered her glass and looked at her with her crimson eyes. She may look blunt but actually she's a very sharp individual. "There is a way"

"There is?" Natsuki stared at her as if she's been given some new hope.

"Reito-kun, how does leek soup sound for dinner?"

In a second, Natsuki can feel her body turns into a cold stone and crashed down immediately. At the mention of that cursed word, she can perfectly remember the memory that she never ever wants to remember.

"Sounds great. We haven't eaten that for a long time. I'm sure Natsuki feels the same." He giggled and remembers quite well of what happened a long time ago that has made Natsuki drop dead gorgeous at that time. _Folk cure._

"As if! Shizuru-san, I'll do anything as long as I don't have to go to detention…" she begged like a neglected puppy looking for a new master who will take her to a new home.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything"

"Hmm" Shizuru tried to think of something but she couldn't get those _ideas _out of her head. In a second, her mind clicked. _This is a good chance…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update (for more details go to my profile). Please enjoy this chappie although I rushed through it (I did it in less than an hour so it's a very short chapter) and if there's any grammatical errors or any other errors, please inform me, coz I know there are just loads of them. I know this isn't related to fanfic, but can you guys help me with my English essay? I have no idea of how to start and it's due on Monday 5th February! so I need some ideas...and of course, like always all ideas and suggestions even critics are all appreciated. so don't forget 2 review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai Hime and Mai Otome, although I wish I did.

**Story summary: **He's the sexiest, rich and charming bachelor that every girl has dreamt about. Apparently, Fujino Shizuru is the lucky one – being engaged to him and all. The truth is she only likes him no more than good friends and the most important person that would only make her happy is none other than his own beloved sister – Natsuki…

* * *

**Passion**

**By: Sakura Fujino**

She sighs and sighs again. She did this over and over during the whole ancient Japanese History lesson while in the same time watching the clock's ticking and waiting for the bell to ring. _Another 5 minutes. _In five minutes, she will be free from the demonic teacher who has been torturing his students with his boring, incomprehensible words.

To be honest, she has no slightest clue of how to describe her feelings at the moment. Earlier in the morning, she discussed about her proposal about a replacement for her detention with the school president/ kaichou-san or her future sister-in-law. It was decided that right after school finishes, they will meet at the back of the school gate and headed to the Fuuka's busiest district, to do some shopping together – just the two of them.

Shizuru hasn't told her exactly of what kind of shopping she's been planning. But if it's going some kind of grocery shopping, she might still be able to cope. Natsuki just prayed that it wouldn't be some kind of clothes shopping. She dreaded the thought of it.

The classroom clock hangs at the right in front of the room so everyone can see it very much clearly. Natsuki, looking at her left side, she can see how all these people are also doing the exact same thing – staring at the clock, wishing that their day would come to an end. Even her closest friend, Tokiha Mai, who is usually very much into school work, is now sleeping peacefully at her desk and without surprise, no one has noticed. .

_Five seconds to go…four…three…two…Ding dong_

The students left the class immediately without even be bothered to wait for what the teacher has to say – like anyone really cares. Natsuki packed the untouched textbook to her leather bag and was about to leave, not until Mai suddenly appeared behind her, fully fresh from her one period of sleep.

"Natsuki, do you wanna come with us? I heard that there's this new karaoke place open not far from here and the price is quite cheap"

"No thanks. I already have some plans. I suppose next time?" Natsuki decided to leave as soon as possible, not until the next words that came out from Mai's mouth, struck her all red on the face, again, like a tomato.

"I see. You always say next time, but you'll never come in the end. I heard that you're going out with Kaichou-san? Is it a date?" judging from her friend's blushes on her face, she continued on joking. "NATSUKI IS GOING ON A DATE!!!!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE, BAKA! We made a deal. That's all. Besides, we're not of what you think. Don't you remember? She's my brother's fiancée?"

"Oh really?" Mai simply said. "If Reito-san wasn't engaged to her, I bet you're falling for her. I can tell from your face, Natsuki" Mai joked again and giggled quietly.

"Don't be silly" Natsuki simply replied but the blushes on her cheeks wouldn't fade away. "Shizuru and I are just friends. Nothing more." "I gotta go now" Natsuki waved goodbye and left immediately.

The back gate of the academy and the class she had her last lesson are quite far apart. Natsuki was running and panting at the same time, until she found the chestnut haired girl waiting for her, with her arms crossed. "Natsuki, you're late"

"Don't blame me. Can we just go now? I want to go home as soon as possible." Natsuki mumbled under her breath and walked ahead.

"Ara, I thought we made a deal, or is it Natsuki wants to go home so she can watch Pokémon?" Shizuru teased, like what she usually does all the time.

Natsuki can only blush again. "That's not what I mean…"

"Anyway, which one is the one Natsuki likes? La Femme or do you wanna try the new store that's recently opened…what is it called again…" Shizuru tried to remember the name of the other store, while in the same time, Natsuki froze from her position.

_La Femme…_it is indeed the name that she has known for her whole life. No one should call themselves a lingerie collector if they never step into that store. La Femme, as far as she knew is a global lingerie chain-market around the world – which means that they have supplies for some odd looking ones that you've never seen before in your entire life.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Shizuru looked at her with a worried look.

"Wait a second, if you're planning to go to La Femme…" Natsuki said quietly and stopped, hoping that the next words she was about to say isn't going to come true.

"Yup, lingerie shopping"


End file.
